Darkness Revived
by Chibi Reli
Summary: New evil has risen again. Mia and the Ronins, along with some old friends, must fight once again to save the world
1. Chapter 1

Okay, everyone. This is another chapter to my series. This may not be one of the best stories, but I wrote it so you could understand the next chapter in my series.  
  
"Darkness Revived"  
  
Chapter One  
  
Â  Â  Â  A dark figure in a cape sat on a throne, looking at a city on a screen across from him with a goblet in his hand. "I can't believe that Dacha couldn't take over this world. It looks so helpless and innocent. I wonder who really destroyed her? Well, whoever it was, he will make this a great hunt."  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Okay, you guys, we're here." A red van stopped in front of a blue house. Five men got out of the van, and a woman with long silver hair opened the trunk so a giant white tiger could come out.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "I love parties!" Kento screamed.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "I just hope that you didn't eat any of the cookies I made."  
  
Â  Â  Â  "I wouldn't do that, Mia." He gave her a giant tray.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Of course you would, Kento."  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Yeah, it took Sage and me to keep you back from taking one," Ryo said.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Very funny."  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Come on. Let's get inside before the party really starts."  
  
Â  Â  Â  Everyone walked toward the house except Rowen. He looked up at the sky and watched the clouds go by. I wonder why I'm getting these strange feelings. Is something's watching us?  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Rowen, what are you doing?" Sage asked.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "I think there's something watching us; don't you feel it?"  
  
Â  Â  Â  Sage looked up at the sky. "I think I feel something too."  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Hey, you guys, why are you just standing there?" Mia asked, looking confused.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Nothing, Mia."  
  
Â  Â  Â  The door opened and Yuli peeked through. "Hey, you guys, you came! Hey, White Blaze." Yuli gave the giant tiger a huge hug.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "We wouldn't miss this for the world, Yuli," Ryo said.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Where should I put the cookies, Yuli?"  
  
Â  Â  Â  "I'll show you, Mia. Come on." Mia and White Blaze followed Yuli into the kitchen while the others headed toward the backyard.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Wait a minute, you guys," Rowen said. Everyone stopped in their tracks and turned towards Rowen.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "What is it, Ro?" Kento asked.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Sage and I were wondering if you guys felt anything strange."  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Well, actually, I felt something weird this morning, but I thought I was being paranoid," Cye said.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Cye's probably right. You guys are just imagining things."  
  
Â  Â  Â  "But Ryo, what if it really is something? Maybe we should tell Mia about her armor, just in case if something does happen."  
  
Â  Â  Â  "I don't think we should," Ryo said.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "But Ryo, we might need her. We have to tell her," Sage said.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "She didn't even want to fight in the first place, though. She wanted to live a normal life and not have to worry about fighting. Now she does because she doesn't remember anything that happened before. I think we should just let her live this life. We can fight without her."  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Hey, what are you guys talking about?" They turned around and saw Mia, Yuli, and White Blaze.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Oh, nothing. Hey, Yuli, where's the food?"  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Outside, Kento. Come on. I want to introduce you guys to all my friends." Everyone followed Yuli outside.  
  
Â  Â  Â  A huge group of kids played outside; the girls were playing their own game and the rest were picking groups for soccer.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "I pick Matt."  
  
Â  Â  Â  "But I don't want Kerri."  
  
Â  Â  Â  "You have to take her."  
  
Â  Â  Â  "But I don't want to. I'll just use the team I have."  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Fine, then."  
  
Â  Â  Â  They went off and left Kerri by herself. She was about Yuli's size with brown hair and brown eyes. "Why don't you go play with the other girls?" Mia asked. She squatted down to get to Kerri's level.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "I don't want to play with them. I want to play soccer, but Andrew won't let me."  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Why not?"  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Because girls can't play. They're too weak," Andrew said, passing them.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Don't listen to him, Kerri," Yuli said, walking over. "I didn't even want to invite him. My mom made me. Girls aren't weak at all."  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Are you sure?"  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Trust us. I know a girl who is just as strong as I am. And maybe even stronger," Ryo said, looking at Mia. Mia started to blush.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Who's ready for cake?" Yuli's mom came out with a huge cake.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "I am!" Kento screamed. Everyone started to laugh at the screaming man. Suddenly a flash of light came straight down for the house and hit the lightning rod.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "What was that?" Mia asked.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "It looked like lightning."  
  
Â  Â  Â  "But there are no dark clouds in the sky, Cye," Sage replied.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "I think we're in for some major trouble," Rowen said. All the kids ran over, wanting to know what happened.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Hello there, Ronin Warriors. It's a pleasure to meet you." Everyone turned their heads toward the roof and saw a figure in gray and red armor.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Hey, who are you?" Kento asked.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "That's not what you should be worried about. You should be worrying about staying alive."  
  
Â  Â  Â  "I don't think that's possible. Mia, get everyone out of here."  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Right, Ryo. Come on, everyone." Mia took Yuli's parents and the other kids away.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "All right. Let's get this over with. Armor of Wildfire, Halo, Strata, Torrent, Hardrock!"  
  
Â  Â  Â  "That's fine with me." The man took out his whip and came down. They started to fight and the guys quickly gained the advantage. The strange man stopped to take a break, and so did the guys. Suddenly, a bunch of vines came out the ground and captured Kento and Rowen.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "What are you doing?" Rowen asked, trying to get free.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "I'm just making things a bit more fair. Before, it was five against one; now it's three against five, but you still have the advantage."  
  
Â  Â  Â  Mia struck down another soldier with one kick while White Blaze took another one down. "Is everybody here?"  
  
Â  Â  Â  "I think so," one of the kids said  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Wait a minute, Mia, Kerri isn't here."  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Where is she? White Blaze, Yuli, stay with everyone and make sure they stay safe." Mia ran toward the house.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "I gotta get out of here." Kerri looked at all the guys on the ground. She came out from behind a tree and started to sneak away, but the man turned around from beating up Sage and saw her.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Wait a minute there, girl." The man jumped right in front of Kerri. "Why are you leaving? We only started having fun." She tried to run away, but the man got his whip and went straight for Kerri.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Watch out!" Mia jumped in front of Kerri and the whip wrapped around her wrist. She started to pull on it, trying to get it away from the man, but the man pulled back.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Why don't you just leave, girl? You have nothing I want."  
  
Â  Â  Â  "I won't leave until you leave, creep." They continued their tug of war until Mia heard something crack. That can't be good.  
  
Â  Â  Â  White Blaze continued to tug at the vines holding down the warriors and finally set Ryo free. "Good boy, White Blaze. Help the others while I help Mia." White Blaze started on the others as Ryo got up.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Give up, girl. I don't know how you've been able to hold out like this."  
  
Â  Â  Â  "I don't know either."  
  
Â  Â  Â  An object spun through the air and cut the whip in half, sending Mia and the man in opposite directions. Ryo grabbed it and took out his other katana. "Why don't you just leave her alone?"  
  
Â  Â  Â  "My pleasure." The whip grew back and the man went after Ryo. Mia grabbed Kerri with her other wrist and took her to the others.  
  
Â  Â  Â  Yuli looked as Mia and Kerri came toward them. "Mia, Kerri, you're okay."  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Yeah, thanks to Mia. Mia, can't you help the guys?"  
  
Â  Â  Â  "I wish I could."  
  
Â  Â  Â  "But you can, Mia. Use the spirit orb."  
  
Â  Â  Â  "What are you talking about, Yuli?"  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Remember, the spirit orb and the Armor of the Heavens."  
  
Â  Â  Â  "The spirit orb?" Mia stared into the sky and watched as a blaze of light passed overhead. "I remember now." She put her hands together and bowed her head. Please, if you can hear me, return to me so I may save my friends. A beam of light headed straight toward the group and landed in Mia's hands.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Are you going to help them now?"  
  
Â  Â  Â  "I sure am, Yuli."  
  
Â  Â  Â  The five Ronins continued the fight. "Ryo, we need to do something. I don't think we can keep this up."  
  
Â  Â  Â  "We can't try to destroy it without destroying half the neighborhood."  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Then leave the job to me." All the warriors and the man looked up on the roof. "It looks like this job needs a woman's touch."  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Who are you?"  
  
Â  Â  Â  "I'll tell you who I am. I'm Mia of the Heavens, sworn to protect this world from garbage like you. And I always do my job."  
  
Â  Â  Â  "You can't destroy me. You're just a mortal. "  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Oh, yeah? I defeated Persha and Dacha with no problem. You won't be any different."  
  
Â  Â  Â  "But how could you?"  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Armor of the Heavens!" Out of the spirit orb, dozens of beams of stars surrounded Mia, and formed her armor. The spirit orb formed the staff and Mia grabbed it then twirled it around. Then her wings sprouted from the back and spread out.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Wow, is that really Mia?" Andrew asked.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "It sure is. And she'll show you just how strong a girl can be."  
  
Â  Â  Â  Mia jumped off the roof and landed on the ground. "Leave him to me, you guys."  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Go get him, Mia."  
  
Â  Â  Â  Mia stood ready with her staff in her good wrist. "Well, it looks like I have the advantage in this fight."  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Never underestimate your opponent's power." The man attacked, but Mia flew into the air and headed toward the mountains, and the man quickly followed.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Come on, you guys." The guys followed the two, and so did White Blaze and the kids.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Where are you, girl? Come on out." The man sneaked around the rocks, looking for Mia. She suddenly came out and knocked the man down. "How dare you?"  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Say goodbye, creep." Mia flew into the air and hung above the man. "Celestial Heavens Cry!" A gold beam of light came down on the man.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "I'm sorry I've failed you, Master." The man disappeared and Mia continued to hang. She closed her wings and fell toward the ground.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "I guess I'm not so normal anymore." She closed her eyes and hits the ground, sending dust everywhere.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "OW! Watch it. That hurts."  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Sorry, Mia, but I had to see how bad your wrist was," Ryo said. He finished wrapping Mia's wrist. "How is it now?"  
  
Â  Â  Â  "I guess it's better."  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Here's the ice pack, Ryo." Yuli gave Ryo an ice pack and put it on Mia's wrist.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Thanks, Yuli."  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Hey, Mia, you saved our butts out there. Thanks."  
  
Â  Â  Â  "You're welcome, Cye."  
  
Â  Â  Â  "We're sorry that you won't be able to live a normal life anymore, Mia," Sage said.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "It's okay. Anyway, I missed all the action. It was a great way of getting all my anger out."  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Wow, Mia. You were great today."  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Thanks, Kerri."  
  
Â  Â  Â  "You were awesome, Mia. I had no idea you could do that. I mean, you creamed that guy even when the guys couldn't even lay a hand on him," Andrew said.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "See, girls are stronger than boys."  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Now, I wouldn't say that. Boys will always be stronger than girls," Kento said.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "I don't know about that." Mia got up and looked at Kento.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "It's a known fact. That's why there are always male warriors."  
  
Â  Â  Â  "The only reason why there weren't any women warriors was because men were stupid and thought they knew everything, and you are the perfect example."  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Oh yeah?"  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Yeah. Come and try me." She put the ice pack down and motioned Kento to come.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "All right, I'll be taking bets," Rowen said. "Who's for who?"  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Mia," everyone responded.  
  
Â  Â  Â  Kento ran toward Mia and Mia flipped him over. "Now who is the weak one?" Kento got up and rubbed his head while everyone laughed at him. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Darkness Revived"  
  
Chapter Two  
  
      "Your Highness, I'm sorry to say that the warrior that we sent to destroy the Ronins has been defeated," a man said in a princely dressing. He had blue eyes and blue hair.  
  
      "How could the Ronin Warriors defeat him?" asked the man on his throne.  
  
      "The Ronins were not the ones who defeated him. A girl defeated him."  
  
      "What? How could a weak mortal girl defeat such a powerful warrior?"  
  
      "This wasn't any ordinary girl, Your Highness. She possessed a powerful golden armor with wings and a staff that contained a small orb."  
  
      "So, it looks like she possess the spirit orb. This mortal girl is actually then more like a princess. With her power, this hunt is going to be fun."  
  
      "Do not worry, Your Highness, I have a plan that is guaranteed to work."  
  
      "Hey, Ryo, wake up." Yuli shook Ryo and he started to get up. "Breakfast's ready!"  
  
      "Okay, I'm up," Ryo said slowly, getting up.  
  
      "Where is everyone? Move it, you guys!" Mia screamed out. Ryo walked down the stairs and saw everyone sitting at the table.  
  
      "Come on, Mia. I'm hungry!" Kento said.  
  
      "Calm down, Kento. I'm not in the mood for your complaining!" Mia came out of the kitchen with a short stack of pancakes, wearing a blue business suit.  
  
      "This is it? Mia, this isn't anything," Rowen said.  
  
      "Well, this is what you're having for breakfast if you want lunch and dinner."  
  
      "Are you putting us on diets or something?" Cye asked.  
  
      "No. It's just that we are short on money. I thought my grandfather's money would be enough, but with the bills going up and having to buy food every day, we're kinda running low. I'm going to an interview today. It lets me work at home and it pays well."  
  
      "You'll get it, Mia," Ryo said.  
  
      "I hope. Now where are my glasses?"  
  
      "Since when do you wear glasses?" Rowen asked.  
  
      "I can't find my contacts, so I have to wear my glasses. I know where they are." She ran over to the counter and put them in. "Now, where are Yuli and White Blaze? If they don't come soon, I'm gonna be late."  
  
      "Here we are!" Yuli shouted, coming down the stairs on White Blaze.  
  
      "Come on, you two." She pushed them toward the door. "Bye, you guys!"  
  
      "Um, Mia, you forget something," Ryo said.  
  
      "Huh?" She looked at him and held up her purse. She ran over and took it. "Thanks," and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She started to run toward the door.  
  
      "Um, Mia…"  
  
      She turned around and Ryo held up the keys. She ran toward him, took the keys, and gave him another kiss. "Thanks again." She went toward the door again.  
  
      "And…"  
  
      She turned around once more and Ryo held up a pair of blue pumps. "Oops." She ran over, took them, and kissed him again. "What would I do without you?" She hopped toward the door with purse on her shoulder, keys in her mouth, trying to put on her shoes. "Bye!"  
  
      Mia drove into town with Yuli in the front and White Blaze in the back. "Okay, Yuli, don't forget I'll see you at three."  
  
      "Right."  
  
      She continued to drive until she came onto a huge traffic jam. "What's going on? Move it, people!" She looked out the window to see what was holding up the cars and saw dozens of people running away.  
  
      "Mia, something's wrong."  
  
      "I know, Yuli. Let's go check." They got of the car and ran in the opposite direction of the people. They stopped as they saw a man in gray armor. "Not another one." She turned into her subarmor and the man looked toward her.  
  
      "Well, you must be the girl called Mia. It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Nai and I've come to destroy you."  
  
      "Not today. Let's get this started. I have an interview to get to."  
  
      "It looks like you're going to have to cancel."  
  
      "Armor of the Heavens!" Mia transformed and got ready to fight. Nai held out five rings like a deck of cards and threw them toward her. She jumped, but two went on her wrists and tied them together. She dropped her staff on the ground and tried to free herself.  
  
      "Don't even try. You'll never free yourself."  
  
      "This looks really bad," Mia muttered to herself. She turned toward Yuli. "Yuli, I need you and White Blaze to go get the guys. I'll take care of this, guys."  
  
      "Are you sure, Mia?" Yuli got on White Blaze.  
  
      "Just go!" Mia spread her wings and flew up, trying to dodge the rings. Yuli started to ride away.  
  
      "Come on, White Blaze! We gotta hurry!" Yuli and White Blaze started to see the house and ran up to the door. Yuli started to ring the doorbell over and over. "Come on, you guys!"  
  
      Ryo opened the door and saw Yuli. "Yuli, what are you doing here?"  
  
      "Ryo, Mia is in really big trouble. I mean huge. We were driving and everything stopped, so we went to see what was happening and there was this guy and he had these rings and he tied Mia up and…"  
  
      "Okay, Yuli." Ryo turned around. "Hey, you guys! Mia's in trouble!"  
  
      The guys, Yuli, and White Blaze ran down the same block where Mia stopped the car. "Where is she, Yuli?" Sage asked.  
  
      "She's straight ahead."  
  
      They turned a corner and saw Mia floating about as high as the skyscraper next to her, hanging upside down all tied up in dozens of chains. "Ryo!"  
  
      "Mia!" Ryo started to run over.  
  
      "Watch out, Ryo!" Ryo stopped as long staff came down. He looked above him and saw a figure coming down.  
  
      "So nice to see you, Ronin Warriors."  
  
      "That's the guy who tied up Mia!"  
  
      "That's right, I had to tie up your lovely friend to keep her busy."  
  
      "Mia, use your staff!" Kento screamed.  
  
      "Oh, you mean this?" He showed the staff in his hand.  
  
      "You guys, we better get ready to fight. Armor of Wildfire, Halo, Strata, Torrent, Hardrock!"  
  
      "Do you think you're actually gonna defeat me?"  
  
      "We sure do. Iron Earth Quake!" Nai dodged the blast. He pounced toward Kento with his staff. At the end of the staff, a foot-long blade came out, but Kento moved out of the way. "That was too close!"  
  
      "Now, to get this over with." He took out five white rings and held them like a deck of cards. "Why don't you boys try these on for size?" He threw the rings and each one surrounded each of the guys.  
  
      "What are these?" Rowen asked.  
  
      "These things prevent you from attacking me, but I'm able to attack you. It's time to finish this. Dark…" Suddenly, the Ancient's staff landed in front of Nai and stopped him.  
  
      "That's the Ancient's staff," Ryo said.  
  
      "But that means…" Cye started to say.  
  
      "So nice to see you again, you guys," Kayura said, standing on the roof of a nearby building. Dais, Cale, and Sekhmet stood on other rooftops.  
  
      "What?" They all jumped off the buildings and landed on the ground.  
  
      "What are you guys doing here?" Sage asked.  
  
      "Well, this guy and his master took over the Netherworld. We tried to get it back, but we couldn't defeat them, so we decided to come and see if you guys could help," Cale said.  
  
      "But it looks like we won't have to ask," Dais replied.  
  
      "Hey, you guys! Trash this jerk so I can get down already! I still have that interview, and if I don't get that job, there won't be enough food for everyone!"  
  
      "NO way. NO one takes away from my food supply."  
  
      "It looks like I got more pests to exterminate."  
  
      "I don't think you're going to destroy us. It's going to be the other way around," Sekhmet said. "Snake Fang Strike!"  
  
      Nai dodged the attack. "Dark Night Shade!" Everyone got knocked down by the attack, but got up quickly.  
  
      "Let them go! Why don't you fight me?" Mia screamed  
  
      "Shut up!" He put his hand into a fist and the chains around Mia constricted, making her scream in pain.  
  
      "Hey, stop that. Don't hurt her!" Ryo shouted at him.  
  
      "So, you're worried about your little girlfriend. I guess I found the Ronin's weakness." He put his hand into a tighter fist and Mia screamed louder, trying to gasp for air.  
  
      "Just leave her alone," Cye said.  
  
      "We're going to have to fight without her, you guys, got it, Ryo?" Sage said.  
  
      "Right. Armor of Inferno!" Everyone's armor started to glow, including Kayura's, Cale's, Dais' and Sekhmet's armor.  
  
      "What happened?" Dais asked.  
  
      "I think since our armors come from the same origins, they worked together," Rowen said.  
  
      "All right then, let's see if this armor has gotten any more powerful, 'cause we're gonna need it," Ryo said.  
  
      "What are we waiting for, then? Dark Night Shade!"  
  
      "Inferno Fire Blast!" Huge flames broke through Nai's attack and surrounded him. In a flash of light he disappeared and the attack disappeared. The chains around Mia disappeared and she started to fall to the ground, gasping for air. Everyone looked in her direction and saw her falling.  
  
      "Quick! Use your wings! Open them!" Yuli screamed.  
  
      "Huh?" Mia looked at the ground coming up, spread out her wings, and stopped herself before she hit the ground. She landed on the ground and sat down. Everyone ran over toward her to see how she was.  
  
      "Are you okay?" Sage asked.  
  
      "I think so."  
  
      "Here's your staff," Yuli said, handing her the staff.  
  
      "Thanks. Wait a minute. Oh no! I'm late! I'm late for my interview."  
  
      "Why don't you go? You may still have some time. We'll take care of everything," Ryo said.  
  
      "Thanks, Ryo. I'll see you guys later." Mia spread her wings and flew away.  
  
      "So, what's our next step?" Kayura asked.  
  
      "How could you fail me!"  
  
      "I'm sorry, Master. I didn't mean to. I'll get them next time." 


	3. Chapter 3

"Darkness Revived"  
  
Chapter Three  
  
      "Master, I have thought of a plan that will work for sure, but I will need some assistance."  
  
      "Do whatever you can to destroy the princess and her friends."  
  
      "Yes, Master."  
  
      "Wow, Mia! I've never seen this much food before, except at holidays or birthdays," Kento said wide-eyed, staring at the table full of food.  
  
      "Did we forget someone's birthday?" Cye asked, worried.  
  
      "No, Cye," Ryo said, putting down a huge chicken down on the table, "Mia just has some good news to tell everyone."  
  
      "What is it, then?" Sage asked.  
  
      "Well, I just wanted to tell you guys that I got the job and that means we won't have to worry about money anymore. We can buy the food that we need without worrying about Kento's appetite getting in the way, and we can expand the house so we have more room and so Kayura and the others can stay with us."  
  
      "We can't intrude like that, Mia," Cale said.  
  
      "Of course you can. You're going to be fighting with us, we might as well stay together," Ryo said.  
  
      "Thank you very much," Kayura said.  
  
      "Okay then, can we eat now?"  
  
      "Sure, Kento," Mia said, sitting down next to Ryo. They started to eat, passing the dishes around.  
  
      "Excuse me, you guys," Dais said.  
  
      "What is it?" Rowen asked.  
  
      "I was wondering, what was that amazing gold armor?"  
  
      "You mean the Armor of the Heavens?" Cye asked.  
  
      "If that's what it's called."  
  
      "That armor is the most powerful armor, even more powerful than the Inferno. It was created by the gods themselves," Ryo said.  
  
      "I've never heard of it before. Who wears it?" Sekhmet asked.  
  
      "Oh, that's my armor," Mia said, taking a bite of bread.  
  
      "What?!" the four screamed in unison. Sekhmet started to choke and the other three stared at Mia in surprise.  
  
      "I just found it a while ago. And if I had it when we were fighting you guys, you would have been long gone."  
  
      "Yeah, and Mia defeated two people much stronger than Talpa ever was and did it on her own," Kento said, stuffing his mouth.  
  
      "Wait a minute. You mean Mia, that Mia," Dais said pointing to her, "the puny girl named Mia…"  
  
      "Hey! I resent that!" Mia said.  
  
      "…who the Ronins had to protect because she couldn't fight and we tried to destroy, has the most powerful armor in the world?" he finished.  
  
      "That's just about right," Cye said.  
  
      "She's not worth it!"  
  
      "Hey there, that isn't a very nice thing to say," Sage said.  
  
      "I'm out of here." Dais got up and left.  
  
      Dais sat underneath a huge oak a tree in his subarmor. "How can that girl be privileged to wear such an armor? She isn't a warrior. She doesn't deserve it."  
  
      "I agree with you, Dais."  
  
      "Huh?" He got up and looked straight ahead at a dark figure. "Who are you?"  
  
      "I'm here to help you. You don't think that girl deserves that armor; you deserve it. You're the warrior and have the power. I can make that possible."  
  
      "How?"  
  
      Mia and Ryo slept together in their bedroom. Mia rolled over toward the balcony and opened her eyes. She looked outside and saw something go by quickly. "Ryo, wake up." Mia nudged Ryo and he woke up.  
  
      "What is it, Mia?"  
  
      "Something's outside." They both sat up in bed.  
  
      "Are you sure, Mia?"  
  
      "Have I been wrong before?" Mia got out of her bed in her short, blue nightgown and the spirit orb around her neck and Ryo got out of bed wearing a pair of red pajama pants. They walked toward the balcony and opened the doors. They stepped outside and looked around. "I know there's something out here."  
  
      "I don't see anything, Mia."  
  
      Suddenly, two dark figures jumped up to the balcony. One of them knocked Ryo down, strangling him, and the other one knocked Mia into the bedroom wall. He took his two hands and nailed Mia to the wall by her wrists, and another hand came out of its stomach and nailed her to the wall by her stomach. He stepped away, detaching the hands and leaving Mia against the wall. They started to glow and Mia started to glow, sucking away her energy.  
  
      She started to scream, but it died down as she got weaker. She went limp and her head sulked down. In the background footsteps were heard hurrying down. It took the spirit orb from her neck and ran away, with the other one following it.  
  
      "What's going on?" Kayura asked, entering the room with Cye, Sage, and Rowen following. "Mia!" They bent down and checked on her.  
  
      "Is she all right?" Ryo asked, coming back in with his hands around his neck.  
  
      "Ryo, what happened?" Cye asked.  
  
      "These two things came from nowhere and attacked us," he said.  
  
      Sage touched Mia and jerked his hand back quickly. "She's ice cold."  
  
      "Then we better get Mia out of these things," Rowen said. They started to pull on the hand around her stomach when they heard a small cry of pain from Mia.  
  
      "Don't worry, Mia. We're going to get you out," Ryo said. They pulled even harder and finally got Mia free. Sage and Rowen pulled off the ones around her wrists with no problem. She fell forward, but Ryo caught her. "Mia, are you okay?"  
  
      "I'm fine. I just need some sleep." She put her head on Ryo's shoulder and fell asleep.  
  
      Dais walked to the dining room and saw everyone except Ryo and Mia. "Where's Ryo and Mia this morning?"  
  
      "They're still sleeping, after what happened last night."  
  
      "What do you mean, Sage?" Kento asked.  
  
      "While you guys were out, Mia and Ryo were attacked. Mia's energy was totally drained, so she's pretty weak right now."  
  
      "But who would attack them like that?" Cale asked.  
  
      "I don't know, but something doesn't feel right," Cye said.  
  
      In the background, someone screamed. "That was Mia!" Kayura said.  
  
      "Maybe they're being attacked again." Everyone rushed up and saw Mia standing by the mirror. "What's wrong, Mia?" Kento asked. She turned to them.  
  
      "That thing last night took the spirit orb," she said, putting her hands on her chest where the spirit orb was.  
  
      "So what should we do?" Rowen asked.  
  
      "Don't worry about it. The spirit orb is in good hands."  
  
      "What are you talking about, Dais?" Sekhmet asked. Suddenly, Dais disappeared. "Where did he go?" A huge blast comes through the window and everyone went onto the balcony to see Dais on the ground. One by one, they jumped off onto the ground, surrounding him.  
  
      "Dais, what are you doing?" Kayura asked.  
  
      "I'm righting a wrong." He held out his hand and the spirit orb dangled from a string on his middle finger. "She doesn't deserve this armor. She isn't even a warrior."  
  
      "You don't even know why Mia got her armor. And it wasn't because she was warrior," Kento said in defense.  
  
      "Dais, why don't you give me back the spirit orb?" Mia asked.  
  
      "You don't deserve such a thing as this armor." He held out his hand, palm away from him, and sent Mia flying into the wall.  
  
      "Mia. That's it. Armor of Wildfire, Halo, Strata, Torrent, Hardrock!" Kayura, Cale, and Sekhmet transformed into their armor too.  
  
      "Well then, let's see what this armor can do. Armor of the Heavens!" He transformed into the armor and looks at himself.  
  
      "Wait a minute. He doesn't know Mia's attacks. He's powerless without them."  
  
      "That's right, Sage," Rowen said, "then let's get him."  
  
      "Wait, you guys." Mia went over and stood in front of everyone. "You can't attack him. He's being controlled."  
  
      "But Mia," Cale started to say.  
  
      "How could you do this, Dais? I'm letting you stay here. And anyway, the armor won't listen to you."  
  
      "You're lying."  
  
      "This is the only way now. Super Tsunami Smasher!"  
  
      Dais dodged the attack easily, but suddenly fell to the ground.  
  
      "What's happening?" Ryo asked, surprised.  
  
      "Why is this armor not working?" He struggled to get up, but couldn't.  
  
      "Dais, stop being so selfish. You need to get rid of any darkness if you want to control the armor," Mia said.  
  
      "No. This armor should be mine."  
  
      "Dais, do what she says," Sekhmet said.  
  
      Dais closed his eyes and in seconds, the armor disappeared and a dark figure separated itself from him. He got up with the spirit orb in his hand. Mia hold out her hand and the spirit orb returned to her. "I thought you said I could control the armor now."  
  
      "Sorry to say this, Dais, but the armor chooses the wearer and the only way someone else can have it is if I die."  
  
      "I can fix that. How dare you destroy Lord Nai's plans," says the figure.  
  
      "Just wait, we'll destroy all his plans. Armor of the Heavens! Celestial Heavens Cry!" She destroyed the figure in a second.  
  
      "I'm sorry for what I've done," Dais said.  
  
      "It's okay, I guess. You didn't know what was happening," Rowen said.  
  
      "Mia, I'm really sorry for everything I did to you."  
  
      "It's okay. But right now, I'm hungry, so let's go eat."  
  
      "All right!" Kento screamed. Kento went running inside and everyone laughed. 


	4. Chapter 4

"Darkness Revived"  
  
By Chibimisty1108  
  
Chapter Four  
  
      "So, what are we going to do tonight? I want a break," Kento said, stretching out his arms. Everyone sat together in the living room. Sage sat in one chair while Mia sat on Ryo's lap in the other chair. Kento, Yuli, and Rowen sat on the floor. Kayura, Cale, and Cye sat in the sofa and Dais and Sekhmet sat in the loveseat.  
  
      "We can go to a club tonight," Sage said.  
  
      "I guess we can," Mia said.  
  
      "That sounds fine with me. How about everyone else?" Rowen asked.  
  
      "I would want to see what you can do around here in the mortal world," Cale said.  
  
      "Sounds okay with me," Kayura said.  
  
      "Can I go with you guys?" Yuli asked, petting White Blaze.  
  
      "Yuli, you know you're too young."  
  
      "But Ryo…"  
  
      "Right before we go, we'll take you home," Cye said.  
  
      Everyone got up and started to head toward their rooms. Mia grabbed Ryo's wrist in the living room and stopped him. "Ryo?"  
  
      "What is it, Mia?"  
  
      "I was wondering if we could go somewhere else, just the two of us?"  
  
      "Sure, but why the sudden change of heart?"  
  
      She put her arms around his neck and rested her head. "Well, I just want us to be alone for once. We're never alone. We are either with Yuli, or the guys, or White Blaze, never by ourselves."  
  
      "Now that I think of it, we've never really been alone. Something has always come up."  
  
      "Like the time the guys got arrested and White Blaze was sent to the zoo."  
  
      "Or the time the guys lost Yuli and they found him in the garbage dump."  
  
      "I'm still trying to figure that one out. So, we can go? I know a really nice place we can go to." She looked into his blue eyes.  
  
      "Of course we can." Ryo softly kissed Mia on the lips.  
  
      "Hey, you two, don't you have to get ready? We're leaving in an hour," Sage said, holding a towel. They both started to blush.  
  
      "We'll be ready soon," Ryo said.  
  
      "So, Nai, another one of your plans was destroyed by the princess."  
  
      "Don't worry, Master, this will be much more successful." This girl is much stronger than I thought. I wonder if she could defeat Master Hunter.  
  
      "It better be. I want my prize now. I've been waiting for such a long time to have a hunt like this. This may be the greatest hunt. Just make sure that the woman is still breathing when you bring her."  
  
      "Of course I'll make sure."  
  
      Yuli, Sage, Kento, Dais, and Sekhmet waited in the car while Rowen, Cye, Cale, and Kayura waited by the door. "What are we waiting for?" Kayura asked.  
  
      "We're waiting for Ryo and Mia," Cale said.  
  
      "But they're never late. Sage is the one who's always late," Rowen commented.  
  
      "Sorry you guys have been waiting," Ryo said, coming around the corner in a black suit with a red button-down shirt under. Mia came after in a long sleeveless black satin dress.  
  
      "You guys, we're only going to a club. Why are you so dressed?" Cye asked.  
  
      "We would love to come with you guys, but we decided we're going to spend the night by ourselves," Mia said, hooking her arm with Ryo's.  
  
      "Are you sure you guys are going to be okay without us tonight?" Ryo asked.  
  
      "We'll be fine. You guys should get some time alone. We promise that we won't do anything to disturb you guys," Cye said.  
  
      "Thanks, you guys."  
  
      Kento sat in the van and saw Mia and Ryo drive away in Mia's jeep. "Hey, where are they going?"  
  
      "They're going somewhere else tonight, so we have to be on our best behavior," Rowen said, going into the driver's seat.  
  
      "Are you sure you can control yourself?"  
  
      "Of course I am, Rowen. It won't be a problem."  
  
      Ryo and Mia sat by a table with a candle in the middle. "See, isn't this better?"  
  
      "I have to say it's much more peaceful," Ryo said. In the background, the music started to play. Ryo got up and held out his hand. "May I have this dance?"  
  
      "Of course." Ryo led Mia to the dance floor and put his arms around her waist as she put her arms around her neck. "We should do this more often."  
  
      "I know, but it's so hard to get away from the guys sometimes."  
  
      "I'm just worried that at any minute we're going to get a phone call about something they did."  
  
      "Don't say that. You're going to jinx us."  
  
      "I'm sorry," she said as she put her head on his chest and continued to dance.  
  
      "I can't believe that Ryo and Mia left us like that."  
  
      "Just leave it alone, Kento."  
  
      "But Sage…"  
  
      "Listen, Kento, every time they try to go out alone, something always happens to us and we wind up ruining their night," Rowen said, taking a drink of water.  
  
      "So we can't get into any trouble," Cye said. In the background, they heard people screaming 'fight, fight'.  
  
      "Hey, where are Cale and Sekhmet?" Dais asked.  
  
      "I saw them by the bar about an hour ago," Kento replied.  
  
      "I think I know where they are." Rowen got up and ran over toward the fight.  
  
      "I'm more powerful, Cale."  
  
      "NO, I am." Cale and Sekhmet started punching each other and knocking each other down. Rowen came over and picked Cale up while Dais picked up Sekhmet.  
  
      "What are you two doing?"  
  
      "Get away, Strata. This doesn't concern you. Let me at him."  
  
      "Calm down, you two. The last thing we want tonight is to get in trouble," Sage said.  
  
      Suddenly two guards came in and Cale knocked into him. "Get away from me, you jerk." He punched him in the face and the guard fell over.  
  
      "Okay that's it." The guard got up and tried to control Cale as the other controlled Sekhmet. "You two are going to be coming with us for the night." They led Cale and Sekhmet out the door and the rest followed.  
  
      Mia stood out in the balcony in a pair of shorts and spaghetti-strap tank. "You know, Ryo, I think this is the only time alone that we've ever had."  
  
      "I think so too, Mia," he said, coming out of the bathroom in a pair of pants.  
  
      "This night has been so perfect. The guys didn't disturb us once, we didn't have to worry about Yuli or White Blaze, and we had no trouble from any evil forces. It just seems too good to be true. I wish we could have these days more often."  
  
      Ryo came toward Mia with both hands behind his back. "Mia, can I ask you a question?"  
  
      "What, Ryo?"  
  
      Ryo showed a black box and opened it to show a ring. "Will you marry me?"  
  
      Mia opened her eyes in surprise. "Of course I will, Ryo." Ryo put the ring on her finger and kissed her. "This is the best night of my life."  
  
      "You know, Mia," Ryo said, looking at her as he walked toward the bed, "why don't we take advantage of being alone?"  
  
      "And what exactly do mean by that, Wildfire?" She followed him and sat on the bed. They began to kiss softly but became more passionate as Ryo laid Mia down under the covers and took off her tank top.  
  
      "Ryo, Mia, are you there?" Mia and Ryo popped up and Mia covered her chest with the blanket.  
  
      "Yuli, is that you?" Ryo asked. Yuli sat on White Blaze by the door, rubbing his eyes. "What are you doing here? I thought the guys dropped you off at home."  
  
      "They were going to, but my parents weren't home, so they decided to drop me off here and keep going. They left a note saying I was here, though, and I just saw my parents' car pull up."  
  
      "Wait right there, Yuli." Ryo got out of bed and went with Yuli toward the door. The doorbell rang and Ryo opened the door.  
  
      "Hello, Ryo. We're so sorry to wake you up so late."  
  
      "It's okay, but Yuli did give us quite a surprise when he appeared," Ryo said, rubbing his head.  
  
      "Is everything okay, Ryo?" Mia asked, coming to the door.  
  
      "Everything's fine." Mia hugged Ryo's arm and yawned.  
  
      Yuli looked at Mia's hand and saw the ring. "I've never seen that ring before, Mia. Is it new?" he asked.  
  
      "It sure is, Yuli. Ryo just proposed to me a few minutes ago."  
  
      "Congratulations! You two are perfect for each other."  
  
      "Thank you."  
  
      "Well then, we'll be on our way. Sorry to disturb you again."  
  
      "It's no problem." Yuli and his parents walked toward the car and Ryo closed the door. "Well, that was interesting."  
  
      "The guys should have at least left a note for us."  
  
      "Now that we definitely have the house to ourselves, shall we continue?"  
  
      "We shall." Ryo took her by the wrist and led her to the bedroom, but the phone rang. Mia walked over to the phone and picked it up. "Hello? …Okay …What! …Yes, they live here… Actually, I think I have a better idea. Can you tell them that you tried to call me but I wasn't at home? I want to teach them a lesson… Okay… thanks." She hung up the phone and let out a sigh.  
  
      "What was that?"  
  
      "The police. It seems that Sekhmet and Cale got into a huge fight and Cale struck down an officer. They called to see if we would pay for bail, but instead we are going to teach them a lesson."  
  
      The others snuck into the house and sat down. "I can't believe we spent the whole night in jail. We were supposed to have fun," Kento complained.  
  
      "We would have, too, if it weren't for two people starting a huge fight that wound up getting everyone involved," Sage said, looking at Cale and Sekhmet.  
  
      "We said we were sorry. What else do you want?" Cale asked, crossing his arms.  
  
      "At least they weren't able to contact Mia and Ryo about it, or we would be in so much trouble."  
  
      "I'm just happy that Kayura was in the bathroom and wasn't arrested and got the money for us," Rowen said.  
  
      "But she could have gotten it a bit faster," Kento complained again.  
  
      "Just be happy I got it, or you would still be locked up. And just to tell you, you owe me and your bank account."  
  
      "Remember, we can't tell Ryo or Mia anything about this, okay?" Cye said.  
  
      "About what?" Ryo asked, coming into the living room.  
  
      "Oh, nothing. How was your night last night?" Kento asked.  
  
      "It was fine. Mia and I really needed the night alone, except for Yuli who appeared out of nowhere."  
  
      "Sorry about that. We were in kind of a hurry," Cale commented.  
  
      "Just leave a note next time. It doesn't take long to write one," Mia said, stretching in the hallway and then going next to Ryo. "So, how was your night in jail?"  
  
      "What! How did you know about that?"  
  
      "The police called last night, but I told them to pretend that they didn't reach us."  
  
      "That was mean."  
  
      "But hopefully next time you go out you won't get into trouble."  
  
      "Are still mad about the Yuli incident?"  
  
      "Yes, I am. You guys should be more responsible. Now, what should I do with you all?" Mia asked, crossing her arms.  
  
      Everyone stared in silence, but Sage looked at Mia's hand. "No way! Ryo, you didn't ask her without us? We were supposed to be there with you."  
  
      "I'm sorry, but last night just seemed like the perfect time."  
  
      "Congratulations, you two. How about we forget about everything and celebrate?"  
  
      "Please, Mia, it was Sekhmet and Cale who were arrested, and they're new."  
  
      "Okay, but if this ever happens again I'll make sure that you'll stay for longer than a night."  
  
      "We promise, Mia, but first we need some sleep."  
  
      "That's a good idea, Kento," Dais commented. Everyone except Ryo and Mia got up and started to walk to their rooms. 


	5. Chapter 5

"Darkness Revived"  
  
By Chibimisty1108  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Â  Â  Â  Nai looked at the city and everyone living their normal lives. I know that I will destroy the girl and the Ronins this time. With my plan, it will go very quickly and Master Hunter will rule this world. But, am I doing the right thing? These children could be the ones who destroy Hunter, and that would mean that I could be free from his rule. What should I do?  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Hey, Ryo. How are you, bud?" Rowen said, coming into his room with a bowl of soup.  
  
Â  Â  Â  Ryo sat up in bed and looked at him. "I'm fine, Ro."  
  
Â  Â  Â  "I made you some soup since Cye is out right now." Rowen put it down on the night table. White Blaze got up and looked at the soup. "None for you, White Blaze. This is for Ryo."  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Thanks. I just hope I can't get any sicker from anything." He started to giggle.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "You just get better. We might need you if Nai attacks."  
  
Â  Â  Â  "What about Mia?"  
  
Â  Â  Â  "She's behind in work and is totally stressed out right now."  
  
Â  Â  Â  Suddenly a scream rang throughout the house. "What was that?"  
  
Â  Â  Â  "I'll go check it out." Rowen went out of the room.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Is she okay?" Kento asked as he saw Mia's head by her laptop.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "I don't know," Kayura replied.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Maybe she just freaked out."  
  
Â  Â  Â  "What's everyone doing here?" Cye asked, looking around.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "What happened?" Rowen asked, coming into the room.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "We don't know. Mia just totally freaked," Sage said. Mia raised her head and fell backwards onto the floor. "Mia, are you okay?"  
  
Â  Â  Â  "I just lost a week's worth of work in a matter of seconds. It's going to take me all night to redo it."  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Mia, why don't you take a short break? You should go and see Ryo. Love is the best medicine," Rowen said.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "I thought laughter was."  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Kento!"  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Maybe I do need a break." Mia got up and closed her laptop.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Ryo, are you awake?" Mia peeked her head into the room.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Mia, is that you?"  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Hey there." She went in and sat on the bed next to him. "How are you doing?"  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Great, now you're here." He sat up and looked at her. "What was that screaming?"  
  
Â  Â  Â  "That was just me. I just lost a week's worth of work. I'm going to have to stay up all night to get it done."  
  
Â  Â  Â  "You'll be fine, Mia."  
  
Â  Â  Â  "I know I will, but how about you? Let's check on you now." She put her hand on his forehead. "You still have a fever, but it should be gone soon." She kissed him on the forehead and looked over to the night table. "You didn't eat. What's wrong with it?"  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Rowen made it."  
  
Â  Â  Â  "I got it. I think Cye's home. I'll go ask him to make something." Mia got up and a flash of light came from outside. "What was that?"  
  
Â  Â  Â  "I think that's Nai's sign that he's ready for a fight." Ryo started to get out of bed, but Mia stopped him.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Stay here. You can't fight this way. I'll take care of everything. Come on, White Blaze."  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Are you sure?"  
  
Â  Â  Â  "I can take care of anything." Mia gots up and ran out the door with White Blaze behind.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "What was that?" Dais asked. He turned around and saw Mia come out. "Did you see that?"  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Sure did. We better get ready to fight, though." Everyone turned into their subarmors.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Well, where is he?"  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Right here." Nai floated down to the ground. "I must warn you, this will be your last battle."  
  
Â  Â  Â  "I don't think so. Armor of Halo, Strata, Torrent, Hardrock, Cruelty, Corruption, Venom, Illusion!"  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Armor of the Heavens." They started to attack Nai, but Nai attacked back.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Mia! Why don't you finish this guy off?" Cale said.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Okay. Celestial Heavens Cry!" It went straight toward Nai and hit him, but didn't leave a mark.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "That tingled."  
  
Â  Â  Â  "What?! How can this be?"  
  
Â  Â  Â  "This has never happened before," Cye said.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "That's because I took special precautions this time. Your attack won't hurt me, girl, and I don't have to worry about the Inferno, so it looks like a win."  
  
Â  Â  Â  Mia dropped to her knees and dropped her head. "No, we can't lose now."  
  
Â  Â  Â  "How about I give you a consolation prize?" He held out what looked like a black horseshoe and threw it at Mia. It hit her and knocked her into the tree. The horseshoe surrounded the tree and Mia, trapping her.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Oh, Mia," Kayura said.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "You should be worrying about yourself, not her." He took out his staff and attacked. "Dark Night Shade!" The others dodged the attack and fought back.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Arrow Star Shock!"  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Black Lightning Crash!"  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Super Tsunami Smasher!"  
  
Â  Â  Â  This can't be happening. He reflected my attack like it was nothing. I could get Ryo to fight, but he's sick and I don't want him to get hurt. The others are fighting, but they can't do much with out Ryo's armor to help. What am I supposed to do? I can't give up. The symbol of love appeared on her forehead. "Hey, Nai!" He turned toward Mia. "Leave them alone!"  
  
Â  Â  Â  "And what are you going to do about it?" Mia put her feet on the ground and started to glow. She lifted herself up and ripped the tree out of the ground. Then she shattered the horseshoe trapping her.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Wow! I didn't know Mia could do that," Sekhmet said in surprise.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "I don't think anyone did," Kento replied. I didn't know she had that kind of power.  
  
Â  Â  Â  Mia held her staff in both hands. "Are you scared, Nai?"  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Of course not. Dark Night Shade!"  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Celestial Heavens Cry!" They clashed, but Nai's overpowers Mia's and sent her into the wall.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "We need to do something," Rowen said.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "We can't let her fight like this. Her armor is useless," Cye replied.  
  
Â  Â  Â  Wisdom, Life, Justice, Trust, Loyalty, Obedience, Serenity, Piety. Each of their armor started to glow and went toward Mia. She screamed as they pounded into her. Then her armor started to glow. "What's happening? Armor of Inferno!" Suddenly, she appeared in the armor of Inferno with Black Blaze next to her and holding Ryo's swords. Mia dropped the swords and backed away. "What's going on?"  
  
Â  Â  Â  "What just happened?" Sage asked.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Somehow, her armor turned into the armor of Inferno with help from us," Kayura answered.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "This must be some kind of trick. I won't be defeated so easily. Dark Night Shade!"  
  
Â  Â  Â  Mia froze, but Black Blaze got her out of the way. "Thanks. Now what am I supposed to do?"  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Mia! Use the swords!" Rowen screamed.  
  
Â  Â  Â  Mia picked up the swords and looked at them. "But I don't know how to use them!"  
  
Â  Â  Â  "You need to believe in their power!" Kayura screamed.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Nothing can help you now, girl. Dark Night Shade!"  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Inferno Fire Blast!" Mia hit Nai and he disappeared, but Mia couldn't control its power and it went crazy. All the guys went for cover and the trees caught on fire. She dropped the swords and the attack stopped. Cye ran out and went in front of the burning trees.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Super Tsunami Smasher!" The fire died down and finally stopped. "That was a close one."  
  
Â  Â  Â  Everyone turned around and looked at Mia. She stared at the swords, then at the burned trees, and then she fainted.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Oh, Mia." They ran to her to catch her.  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Nai, you failed me again. I think I need a new warrior."  
  
Â  Â  Â  "I'm sorry, Master, but somehow the girl was able to call upon the armor of Inferno and it was more powerful than when the boy uses it. It was unexpected."  
  
Â  Â  Â  "So, the princess has a couple of tricks up her sleeve. She will be a wonderful opponent when the time comes. Until then, I am relieving you of your duties. Someone else will be taking care of the princess and her friends."  
  
Â  Â  Â  "Yes, Master." Nai got up and started to walk out. That girl is very powerful. I've wanted to get away from him for ages, but he was too powerful. She does have what it takes to destroy Hunter. I must help her and her friends out in any way I can. They will be the ones who will set me and so many others free after all these centuries. 


	6. A summary of the rest of the story becas...

Okay, this is a story summary because the only reason I am writing this is so that everyone can understand the next story. It isn't that great, so I'm just going to give a summary (plus some of the files are missing and I don't want to retype them). If you want me to redo the story then tell me.  
  
"Darkness Revived"  
  
By Chibimisty1108  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Â  Â  Â  After the whole Armor of Inferno incident, Mia isn't so sure of herself, so she decides to take a journey like the Ronins have done before. She finds herself in Tokyo, where she first really discovered everything for the first time. She doesn't know what she should do anymore.  
  
Â  Â  Â  A guy steals an old lady's purse and she goes after him, but since the streets are too busy, she jumps from building roof to building roof. She finally grabs the purse and returns it to the lady, who says thanks. She then goes to the tower and thinks about why she is trying to save this world if there are so many bad people. A girl drops her teddy bear off the edge and Mia goes after it; everyone is amazed, thinking she is strange. She returns it and gives it to the girl.  
  
Â  Â  Â  Someone attacks, and Mia tries to go into her armor, but can't. The enemy attacks the tower and the girl from before is knocked over. She falls and Mia goes after her, but doesn't know how to land. She thinks about saving the girl and helping all the good people, and grows wings by herself. She lands safely and transforms and fights. Then she gets sucked into another world.  
  
Â  Â  Â  The Ronins, former Warlords, White Blaze and Yuli find out by a weird voice telling them and go after her. They find themselves in a world that looks like their own except with no other people. They look for her and finally meet her. Master Hunter sends someone else and it is defeated.  
  
Â  Â  Â  Later, while resting, some of the guys get Mia drunk and she shows off her new power to grow wings without her armor. They are attacked again, but Mia still isn't feeling right and, as a trick, she is cut by the enemy's sword. Later again, Mia faints while the others are walking and they find she was poisoned. She becomes very ill and the others don't know what to do.  
  
Â  Â  Â  Master Hunter comes this time in person and attacks, but the others have a hard time. Mia decides to get up and do her best. She summons all her power and attacks in one blow, severely hurting Hunter, but unfortunately herself as well, she drops. Hunter disappears, saying he will have revenge, but then Mia dies and she disappears, to where, the Ronins don't know.  
  
Â  Â  Â  Nai asks the master if what he did was right and Hunter gets very mad at him. Everyone is upset, especially Ryo who sits by himself. Suddenly an image of Mia in her armor comes to him and tells him she's okay and that she is alive in a different world. She gives the spirit orb to Ryo to find her. Ryo leaves to tell the others.  
  
Â  Â  Â  Hunter sees that the Ronins are close to finding Mia and sends a new assistant to destroy them. They find Mia only to be in a pool of black water. They try to get her but the enemy attacks, and Ryo drops the orb into the water. Mia, in a deep sleep, sees the light from the orb and wakes up. She grabs it and gets out of the water, helping the Ronins destroy the enemy, but faints once again. They wait a while and see that she wakes up and they are happy, but she is still weak.  
  
Â  Â  Â  A voice tells them to get to Hunter; they have to take a path. They walk around and find the path, but the path splits up. So Mia takes some and Ryo takes the others. In the path, Ryo and Mia have visions about the other betraying them, Ryo with Kayura and Mia with Sage. When they return, they have a huge fight and Mia breaks off the wedding. Ryo says that they can defeat the Hunter without her and she says that he'll see he's wrong.  
  
Â  Â  Â  The path split up again and they separate. Each group gets trapped in cellar, but finds a way out and meets up in a huge desert, only to see Hunter waiting for them. They fight and Mia gets ready to destroy him, but Hunter takes two swords and throws them at Mia, cutting off her wings and sending her to the ground, then attacks her head on. The others try to fight back, especially Ryo, but he is taken down and drops next to Mia.  
  
Â  Â  Â  As the others try to fight, Mia talks. She says that she's sorry about what happened before and Ryo the same. Suddenly, Mia's wings grow back and they are both surprised. Then Nai comes and says that the visions were only a trick set up by Hunter and that their love grew the wings back. Now that their hearts were joined, so would be their armor, just like what happened before with Mia and the Inferno.  
  
Â  Â  Â  Mia tells Ryo to take her armor and he does. He transforms and defeats Hunter. They return home and Nai thanks them for setting him free and Mia and Ryo get back together.   
  
Â  Â  Â  There, that's the end. My next story will be much better, but you need to know some of the things here to understand what would happen. Thanks for reading. 


End file.
